Huge Crocodile
Huge Crocodile (獣大ワニ Kemono dai wani) is a giant crocodile kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Huge Crocodile is usually calm, but when woken up he can get very berserk and will attack other kaiju to calm himself down. History Debut: The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Huge Crorodile first appeared when he was awoken by the Units's battle with the first Kamacuras from the trio of Kamacuras's before. Huge Crocodile transformed into his true form after sleeping his stone form and then entered the battle, swinging a boulder by smacking his tail at it, sending the boulder flying at the Units, to which Sonnet then destroyed the boulder with her fists. Kamacuras then ran up to fight Huge Crocodile, raising his claws. Huge Crocodile swung his tail against Kamacuras, bashing his tail repeatedly against it. Kamacuras slashed claws against Huge Crocodile's tail in an attempt to drive him off. Huge Crocodile roared in pain and then slowly reeled his tail away. Huge Crocodile then retaliated by biting into Kamacura's legs and then tearing them off. Kamacuras screeched and bled in pain, only then for Huge Crocodile to bite off Kamacuras's head and throw it away. Huge Crocodile then set sights on the Units and roared. Sonnet then walked up and decided that she could take down Huge Crocodile; Sonnet then changed into kaiju size and got ready to fight on Huge Crocodile. Sonnet kicked against Huge Crocodile, Huge Crocodile rolled over and then got back up and then leaped at Unit 8 Sonnet, opening up his big jaws. Sonnet grabbed Huge Crocodile by the jaws with her arms, wrestling with Huge Crocodile; Huge Crocodile's tail moved around, trying to clamp his strong jaws on Sonnet. Sonnet did her best to keep the jaws up, then kicked against Huge Crocodile's underbelly, hitting Huge Crocodile and causing him to roll over. Huge Crocodile then landed down and opened up jaws and picked up a boulder, hurling it at Sonnet. Sonnet punched against the boulder, shattering it to pieces. Huge Crocodile then swung his tail against some more boulders, sending them flying at Sonnet; Sonnet punched away some of the boulders, breaking them with her fists. Huge Crocodile then rushed up towards Sonnet; causing Sonnet to get hit and roll over. Sonnet then got back up and search for Huge Crocodile. Sonnet then found out Huge Crocodile was hiding underwater in a river, so she then decided to use her electrical powers into the water, then shocking Huge Crocodile a bit and then evaporating the water in the river. Soon, Huge Crocodile was left right there in the open. Sonnet then grabbed Huge Crocodile, holding him up and then punching him towards where the Units are at. Following getting blasted at by all of the Units's attacks and Sonnet's Electron Bullet attack, Huge Crocodile then was caught up in the blast, rolling over and then roaring. Huge Crocodile then walked aways, retreating. Abilities * 'Stone Form: '''Huge Crocodile is able to to turn into a statue of himself and could turn back to normal at will. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Huge Crocodile is very durable, surviving many boulders collapsing on it and surviving most of the Units's attacks. * '''Jaws: '''Huge Crocodile's jaws are strong enough to crush a high-tech jet with ease. Trivia * Unlike the other kaiju featured on ''Fight! Mighty Jack, Huge Crocodile was performed by a real crocodile. * His defeat from Unit 8 Sonnet was a reference to Kamen Rider Stronger, in where Kamen Rider Stronger defeated Wanida in a similar manner. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Predators Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Animals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)